THE LOVE BETWEEN THE FRIENDSHIP
by UmiKals Az
Summary: Ying, gadis biasa yang bekerja di kedai beli-belah, berjumpa dengan seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang bekerja di Syarikat Minyak dan Gas, bernama Gempa. Macam mana reaksi mereka setelah bertemu? adakah pemuda itu akan menerimanya nanti? Warn. inside! Pair GemYing, TauYa, HaliHanna.


THE LOVE BETWEEN THE FRIENDSHIP

UMIKALS AZ

Language: Malay, Malayu Brunei

Warn: CharaXChara, typos

Enjoy...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Selamat datang ke Supermarket Same. Disini korang boleh mendapatkan pelbagai benda-benda dengan harga-harga yang murah. Dan kali ini, kami menawarkan promosi istimewa Tahun Baru Cina, iaitu 60 peratus diskaun! Jangan lepaskan peluang ini!

Datanglah ke Supermarket Same yang berhampiran dengan anda!

...

Supermarket Same.

Kedai beli-belah Cina yang paling _famous_ di Pekan Pulau Rintis. Semua penduduk Pekan Pulau Rintis pergi ke kedai beli-belah itu setiap hari, setiap masa. Setiap hari, keadaan di kedai itu sangat sibuk dengan pelanggan-pelanggan yang tidak berhenti-henti keluar masuk, tetapi tidak pernah membuatkan para pekerja lenguh dengan kerja mereka.

"Ying, boleh kau tolong checkkan buah apel kat stor? Pasal buah apel kat sini kan habis." Seorang lelaki dalam usia 30-an memanggil seorang gadis TiongHua yang tengah memotong-motong ayam dekat _Frozen Section_. Gadis itu terus pergi menuju ke arah lelaki yang tua 10 tahun darinya itu. "Baik, Kaizo."

Ying, si gadis TiongHua, masuk bahagian stor dibelakang kedai beli-belah itu dan memeriksa buah apel yang tinggal. Ada tiga kotak berisikan buah apel yang masih segar. Ying mengeluarkan beberapa paket buah apel dan keluar dari stor itu. Apabila sampai ke _Fruit Section,_ Kaizo masih kelihatan menunggu sambil bersandar dekat kotak-kotak yang tersusun kemas.

"Nah, Kaizo. Ni buah apel yang tinggal." Ying memberikan paket-paket itu ke tangan Kaizo dan diterima dengan senang hati. Kaizo terus menyimpan paket-paket itu ke rak kosong yang tersedia. " _Thanks_ , kau boleh balik ke _section_ kau sendiri." Ying tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan balik ke bahagian _Frozen_.

0000000000

Sesudah habis masa bekerja, Ying masuk ke rumahnya setelah dihantar pulang oleh Kaizo. Ying terus naik ke tingkat dua rumahnya tanpa membuat bising yang –mungkin- mengganggu tidur keluarganya dan masuk ke dalam biliknya. Selepas saja si gadis TiongHua itu membersihkan dirinya dan memakai baju tidur, dia terus duduk di hadapan laptopnya sambil mengelap rambut panjangnya dengan tuala. Ying terus membuka email Twitternya.

' _2 messages.'_

Ying terus membuka 2 pesanan itu.

 _EarthtoQuakeB._

 _-Hai, Ying. Kau disana?_

 _EarthtoQuakeB._

 _-Sorry tak balas text kau minggu lalu. Aku sibuk._

Ying tersenyum lalu membalas _text_ itu sambil meminum Ice Lemon Tea.

 _YingtheChineseGirl._

 _-It's okay. Aku tau kau sibuk. I understand you._

 _PINGG!_

 _EarthtoQuakeB._

 _-Boleh kita berjumpa kah?_

' _What?'_ Ice Lemon Tea yang diminum Ying tersembur keluar dari mulutnya. 'Biar betul budak ni?!'

 _YingtheChineseGirl._

 _-Apa?! Cuba cakap lagi..._

 _PINGG!_

 _EarthtoQuakeB._

 _-Boleh kita berjumpa esok?_

 _EarthtoQuakeB._

 _-Aku nak tengok kau._

 _YingtheChineseGirl._

 _-E-esok? Tapi aku kerja._

 _PINGGG!_

 _EarthoQuakeB._

 _-Tak apa. Aku pergi tempat kerja mu, okay? Please_ ~

 _YingtheChineseGirl._

 _-Uh, okay._

 _PING!_

 _EarthtoQuakeB._

 _-Yeah! Thanks. See you tomorrow._

"Huh..." Mau tak mau, Ying menghela nafas perlahan. "Nak jumpa? Aku baru je berkenalan dengannya bulan lepas... Haih, tak apalah..." Ying terus men' _switch off'_ laptopnya dan naik ke katil _single bed_ nya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi dengkuran halus dari si gadis, menandakan bahawa dia sudah tertidur dengan nyamannya.

0000000000000

Keesokan paginya...

Ying seperti biasa memotong-motong ayam mentah di _Frozen Section_. "Kau tak bosan ke, Ying?" Seorang gadis bertudung pink berdiri dihadapan Ying sambil menonton pekerjaan si gadis TiongHua.

"Bosan apa?"

"Haish, kau ni! Maksud aku, kau tak _boring_ ke, kerja je 24/7? Rehat pun 2 jam je."

"Sudahnya kerjaku memang 24/7, nak buat macam mana lagi?"

Yaya hanya menghela nafasnya. 'Mana saja kau lah...'. Dia pun balik ke kaunter pembayaran. Ying hanya melihat Yaya dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

VRITTTT!

Satu gegaran berlaku di _handphone_ milik Ying, membuatkan gadis itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara. Ying mengambil _handphone_ di poket kain _jeans_ nya dan men _check_ pesanan yang baru masuk.

 _EarthtoQuake_

 _-Aku dah sampai. Mana kau?"_

'Alamak! Dia dah datang? Macam mana ni?' Ying berkeringat dingin lalu berlari ke arah Yaya-yang memang duduk di kaunter tak jauh dari jendela kedai itu. Ying membuka sedikit tabir yang menutup jendela itu untuk melihat keluar.

"Kau kenapa?" Yaya daritadi memerhatikan perangai pelik sahabatnya itu pun hairan. Ying hanya menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Shh, jangan bising."

Rasa ingin tahu, Yaya juga menyelak sedikit tabir untuk melihat apa yang Ying lihat. "Siapa kau lihat?"

"Aku lihat seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Lelaki yang _text_ aku tadi."

"Lelaki? Cee... Ying ada _boyfriend_ rupanya~" Yaya menolak bahu Ying dengan perlahan.

"Mana ada. Kitaorang kawan je."

"Dia kat mana, eh?"

"Tak tahu. Jap eh." Ying kembali menatap _handphone_ nya.

 _YingtheChineseGirl._

 _-Kau pulak kat mana?_

 _PINGG!_

 _EarthtoQuakeB._

 _-Aku kat luar kedai. Kau liat je di luar, aku berdiri di luar Mercedez Benz warna hitam._

"Hei, Ying. Aku nampak lelaki bersandar kat Merz Benz lah. Hensemnya~" Yaya berteriak perlahan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ying. Ying pun melihat apa yang dilihat Yaya.

Memang betul ada lelaki kat luar, sedang bersandar di kereta yang sangat mewah. Rambut panjang lelaki itu diikat dan dimasuk ke dalam topi hitam-keemasannya dengan cara terbalik. Wajah tampannya nampak berseri, walaupun sedikit ditutupi dengan janggut halus dimukanya itu. Mata emasnya menatap lurus kehadapan, membuatkan sesiapa saja yang memandangnya terpikat. Tersedia sepotong rokok di antara kedua jari kanannya, sekali-sekala lelaki itu menghisap rokok itu.

"Itu dia?"

"Mungkin. Pergilah~, berkenalan dengan dia~" Yaya menolak tubuh Ying sehingga benar-benar keluar dari kedai. Apabila melihat Ying terkeluar dari kedai itu, lelaki itu membuang potong rokoknya sembarangan lalu mendekati gadis TiongHua itu.

"Hai, kau Ying?" Ying terperanjat dengan lelaki ini.

"Ya, macam mana kau tau?" Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lembut. " _Instinct. By the way,_ aku Gempa."

"Salam kenal. Jadi, kaulah tu, EarthtoQuake?" Gempa mengangguk perlahan, tanpa menghilangkan senyuman menawannya itu. Ying mula terpikat dengan lelaki seorang ni. Dilihatnya ke jendela kedai, ternyata Yaya tengah melihat pertemuan mereka dengan sambil mengelap darah yang terkeluar dari hidungnya dengan tisu. Ying tersengih melihat sahabatnya itu. Selepas saja bersalaman, Gempa terus berjalan menuju kereta hitam beraksen emasnya itu.

"Jom, aku bawa kau makan."

"O-okay." Ying melambai ke arah Yaya yang membuat tanda 'OK' dan berlari masuk ke Mercedez Benz Gempa. Seperti rusa masuk kampung, Ying memerhatikan keseluruh penjuru kereta itu apabila masuk ke dalamnya. 'Merz? Wow, apa kerjanya sehinggakan dia dapat membeli kereta paling mahal di dunia ni?' Dalam hati Ying sudah berbunga-bunga melihat sekeliling kereta itu. Tak lama kemudian, Gempa menukar speed 'D' dan dengan perlahan, kereta itu berjalan meninggalkan kawasan kedai itu.

00000000000

Perjalanan diantara si gadis TiongHua dan lelaki berambut panjang itu sangat sepi. Kedua-duanya menutup mulut mereka, malu untuk bercakap. Hanya suara berdehem dari Gempa.

"Ehem, Ehem..."

"Kau okay, Gempa? Tekakmu sakit?" Ying menoleh ke arah si pemandu itu dengan rasa risau. Gempa hanya tersenyum-senyum. "Akhirnya, kau bercakap jua eh. Aku sihat. Saja je nak test suara aku. Yang kau, cubalah bercakap."

"Apa nak aku cakap?"

"Apa sajalah..."

Ying mencari ayat untuk bercakap sambil melihat sekeliling. "Uh...Uh... kereta kau lawa."

"Pfftt.." Gempa menahan mulutnya supaya tidak ketawa. "Itu pulak kau cakap."

"Habis, nak cakap apa?"

"Cakaplah, tentang aku ke, apa ke..."

"Okay... Er, a-apa kerja kau?"

"Nah, macam tu kan bagus. Dah lama aku tunggu soalan tu. Aku bekerja di Syarikat Minyak Dan Gas Pulau Rintis."

"Oh..." Ying membuat mulutnya seperti huruf 'O' dan kembali menatap ke hadapan.

"Hei,kemana kau nak makan?"

"Mana saja... di mana kau mau kan?"

"Aku ikut kau." Ying mengangguk perlahan. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah satu tempat. "Di sinilah, arah Tropicana."

"Okay." Gempa memutar _stering_ kereta ke sebelah kiri. Mereka kini masuk perkarangan sebuah restoran yang tak berapa jauh dari Supermarket Same. Gempa memarkir keretanya di hadapan restoran dua tingkat yang tertulis 'Tropicana' di atas.

"Aik? Takkan lah kau nak _parking_ di sini? Terlalu hampir." Ying merasa galak apabila Gempa memarkirkan kereta Merznya tepat di hadapan pintu masuk restoran itu.

"Biarlah, lagi bagus. Keluar restoran nanti, terus masuk kereta."

"Mungkin, aku balik ke kedai jalan kaki, kot..."

"Hish, apa pulang jalan kaki? Jom, kau nak makan ke tak?" Gempa keluar dari kereta, meninggalkan Ying seorang. "Haiya, mesti nak..." Dan dia pun keluar dari kereta itu juga. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Di dalam restoran, ada pelayan berbangsa Indonesia-yang memang mengenali Ying-menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hai, Kak Ying. Mau makan di mana?" Pelayan itu dengan ramah melayan Ying. Ying hanya tersenyum. "Kitaorang nak makan di tingkat atas."

Pelayan itu senyum, "Oh, boleh. Silakan."

"Okay, aku _order—"_ Percakapan Gempa dipotong oleh Ying. "Tak apa, biar aku _order_."

"Okaylah kalau macam tu, aku naik dulu eh.. _order_ kan aku _Black Pepper Beef_ dengan _Orange Juice_." Gempa naik ke tingkat atas restoran itu, manakala Ying memesan makanan mereka dibawah.

"Kak... lelaki tadi tu siapa?" Ying menoleh ke arah Gempa yang naik tangga lalu memandang balik pelayan itu sambil tersenyum. "Tak delah, hanya kawan biasa."

"Hiii, dia hensem banget~.. darimana kakak dapat?"

"Dari email..."

"Kakak sangat untung, deh." Semakin lebar senyuman si gadis itu.

00000000000

"Sudah kau _order_?" Ying mengangguk. "Ya, Black Pepper Beef untuk kau dan Butterprawn untukku."

Gempa tersenyum. Ying duduk di hadapan Gempa dengan rasa galak. Tak pernah dia duduk face to face dengan lelaki yang baru dia kenal. Lagipun, tingkat atas masa tu tak ada orang, hanya mereka berdua, jadi wajar. Gempa hairan dengan kelakuan Ying.

"Kenapa jauh sangat? Sinilah duduk, hampir denganku."

"Er, aku tak selesalah duduk hampir dengan lelaki..."

"Haeh... duduk je kat sini. Jangan takut, aku takkan apa-apakan kau. Aku masih 'normal'." Tetapi, Ying masih tetap di posisinya. Gempa menghela nafas. "Okay, aku faham. Tapi kali ni je. Hari lain, kau mesti duduk di sebelahku. Okay?" Lelaki berambut panjang itu ber'thumb-ups' dengan Ying. Ying mau tak mau mengangguk setuju. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan membawakan makanan yang mereka pesan.

00000000000

"Biar aku je yang bayar.."

"Eh, tak. Kau simpan duit kau. Galak rasanya kalau seorang gadis membayarkan makanan lelaki."

Ternyata Gempa dan Ying beradu mulut di depan kaunter. _Cashier_ di kaunter itu pun ber'sweatdrop' melihat pertelingkahan kecil mereka. Baru berjumpa, sudah bergaduh. Macam cerita author yang satu tu...

"Tak apa, aku bayar." Gempa terus mengambil beg duitnya di belakang _jeans_ hitamnya dan membuka beg duit itu. Mata Ying terbuka lebar melihat isi beg duit itu. Mata Author juga melebar, sampai nak terkeluar biji mata ni olehnya. #Plak!

"Wow!" Ying masih menatap beg duit yang berisikan pelbagai _MasterCard_. Ya, tuan dan puan sekalian, seluruh isi beg duit Gempa dari atas ke bawah dipenuhkan dengan _MasterCard_ pelbagai jenis bank.

Gempa hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan salah satu kad kreditnya dan mengunjukkannya ke _cashier_ tadi _. Cashier_ tadi mengambil kad dan membayar semua bill makanan mereka. Gempa dah tau dah perkara ni nak berlaku. "Kenapa?"

"Tak. Banyaknya kad kredit. Langsung tak ada duit kertas dalam beg kau ni." Ying mengambil beg duit itu dari tangan Gempa dan memeriksanya. Gempa mengambil balik beg duitnya itu kembali lalu memasukkan kembali kadnya yang dikeluarkan tadi. "Jom keluar."

Sesudah mereka keluar, Ying terus berjalan menuju ke jalan raya besar, tetapi ditahan oleh Gempa. "Kau nak kemana?"

"Aku nak balik ke kedai lah."

"Jalan kaki?"

"Au." Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuka pintu sebelah pasengger. "Eh, jangan. Masuk kereta sekarang."

"Tak payah lah."

"Eh, payah. Masuk sekarang."

"Tak payah!"

"Masuk! Aku tak mau kau berjalan kaki, nanti kena hon-hon oleh orang. Masuk." Gempa menunjuk keretanya dengan emosi. Ying menghela nafasnya pasrah lalu masuk ke dalam kereta dengan terpaksa.

000000000000000

"Apa _journey_ kau dengannya?" Yaya bertanya kepada Ying-yang baru dihantar oleh Gempa. Gempa baru je berjalan meninggalkan perkarangan kedai itu. Nak balik ke tempat kerja. Ying pulak hanya tersenyum lebar. "Karang aku cerita.. eh, Yaya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa Kaizo cakap tentang aku keluar tadi?"

"Tak ada. Dia hanya mengangguk." Ying menghela nafas lega. "Thanks, Yaya."

Yaya tersenyum sambil kembali ke tempatnya. Ying juga kembali ke tempatnya.

PINGGG!

Satu lagi pesanan masuk. Ying terus membuka pesanan itu.

 _EarthtoQuake._

 _-Thanks sebab makan bersama aku. Sebenarnya aku tadi belum makan. Hehe... tapi seronok juga. Anyway, thanks again._

Ying hanya tersengih membaca pesanan ringkas dari Gempa itu. Kali ini, hidupnya akan berubah...

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

...

 **Hai, hai, hai! Author kembali lagi. Walaupun membawa cerita baru. Actually, cerita ni based dari kisah sebenar, yelah, daripada dibuang, baik dituang... seharian author membuat ff yang baru ni, tanpa tidur. Haha...**

 **Minta maaf sangat kepada para readers yang menunggu ff author, kerana mungkin akhir bulan ini hingga pertengahan bulan depan, author tak dapat menepati janji author untuk menyambung ff author. Kedua, otak author yang sebenarnya mempunyai banyak idea terus dipenuhi oleh kerja-kerja sekolah, membuatkan otak author ni menjadi** _ **blank**_ **dalam menyambung ff. Ketiga, WiFi dirumah ada masalah, memberikan author tekanan, nasib baik author tak menjadi Api, kalau tak... tak tahulah. Author rasa bersalah pulak, huhuhu... Maafkan Hamba** ***mencium tangan para readers* #Plak**

 **Tapi, tak apa. Kalau ada masa lapang, author akan update ff author yang digendalakan itu. Insya Allah... sebelum author ghaib(?).**

 **Jumpa lagi di hujung dunia.. eh, salah. Jumpa lagi di ff sebelumnya. Hehe..**

 **Peace out!**

 **P/s: RnR plessseeee!**

 **Pp/s: Maafkan Hamba sekali lagi! #DitendangjauhkeAmerika...**


End file.
